


LWA: The Next Generation

by Squish13



Series: Little Witch Future [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish13/pseuds/Squish13
Summary: Buncha peeks into the lives of my lwa fankids.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Hannah England & Barbara Parker, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Frank/Lotte Yanson, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Series: Little Witch Future [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889107
Comments: 62
Kudos: 134





	1. Pride in the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently my fankids are popular. Guess I'm gonna keep writing them. Thanks everyone for the support :)

Young Bernadette Kagari-Cavendish was no stranger to these kinds of events. Though she herself was straight, she did have two mothers. Two very famous mothers whom she was always living in the shadow of. But she pushed her thoughts of the Saviors of Magic aside as she thought of why she was really there. 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Charlie said, pulling his jacket closed to cover the shirt he wore beneath. 

“Don’t be so nervous.” Bernadette assured, gently pulling Charlie’s hands away from his chest. “You’re in like company out here.”

“I know it’s just, the guys from school…”

“Hey. Don’t worry about them.” Bernie said. “And besides, if any of them say anything, they won’t only have your mums to answer to, but they’ll have me. So,” She offered a hand out to lead him on. “Are you ready?”

Taking her hand, the children of magic stepped forth. It was something few people were aware of in the magic community, these rituals to produce children through magic. But less known about the ceremony were the logistics behind it. It allowed witches, and wizards with surrogates, to create their own biological children. Which meant that performed between witches, the only result was a daughter. Charles let his jacket open up, revealing the shirt of pride beneath.


	2. Old Teammates New Information

“It’s been far too long, hasn’t it, ladies.” Diana said, lifting her cup of tea.

“Indeed,” Hannah replied, reaching for a biscuit.

“It’s been ages.” Barbara added.

Blue team, back together again. Well, they weren’t blue team anymore. They hadn’t attended Luna Nova in many, many years, now having separate lives, separate duties, separate families. And so they had precious little time to themselves. Time together was rare, and had to be cherished.

“So how has the Bristol deal been, Dia?” Barbara asked.

She regarded her old friend with the raise of a brow, setting down her teacup before talking business. “Actually rather splendidly. Though there has been some pushback from some of the more conservative members, most of the medical community has been quite receptive.”

“Well of course.” Hannah said. “No one could ever turn you down, Diana.”

Diana chuckled at that. Yes, she had become far more open with the world since Akko came into her life. But as for her old friend’s statement, there were always some individuals. “I’m not so sure about that.” She said. “So what about you two? Anything interesting?”

While Barbara shrugged, Hannah let out a groan. “Family matters.” She answered. “Still some opposition in the family for Charlie going to Sol Vetus. Apparently it’s  _ inappropriate. _ And since Amanda’s in America, I have no one to back me up in defending his choice.”

“How has he been faring at the new school?” Diana asked.

“Well he hasn’t been expelled yet, so I can only assume he’s doing well.”

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up.” Diana then said. “You wouldn’t believe the calls I’ve been receiving from Atsuko about Bernadette’s behavior at Luna Nova. And you know how much like Amanda your son is, after all.”

“Your children truly are a perfect match for each other.” Barbara commented.

Both Hannah and Diana regarded their friend with a queer look before speaking in unison. “What? - Excuse me?”

Barbara looked between her two friends. “Your children are dating, yes? Unless I misheard them. Did… they not tell you?”

“No.” They once again spoke together.

“Oh, um…” Barbara lifted a finger up to her chin as she thought on what to say next. “Perhaps they were simply waiting to tell you.?”

“Is it a question, or a statement, Babs?” Hannah said.

She didn’t say anything, and merely fidgeted in her seat. “Um… Why don’t you ask them?”

“When I get ahold of that boy he’s-”

“Going to get a piece of my mind.”


	3. Relations

She hated these events. Family events, usually arranged by her father or grandfather. But such was the life of a noblewoman. How she wished at this moment to be back at Luna Nova with all her friends. For now though, she’d bear it.

Alice took one last look at herself through the vanity. Her brown hair, which she’d normally held up in a ponytail, cascaded down past her shoulders; and green eyes, which were usually hidden behind thick glasses, looked clearly back at her. As much as she hated wearing contacts, everyone insisted. After all, loose hair and unobscured eyes brought out her true beauty, right? She sighed, closing the case which laid on her desk. 

"Lady Hanbridge," Called the voice of her maid from the other end of her door. "Your father is waiting for you."

Alice sighed, looking down at her hands on the edge of the vanity. She called back. "I'll be right there."

So her time alone came to an end. It was nice while it lasted. She took her time as she headed over toward her father. He looked so smug, standing over the crowd below them. This ball of his. The annual celebration for the relations between the magic and non-magic communities. Where he met her mother. But that was a story for another time.

"Alice." Her father said, approaching with open arms. But instead of taking her in for a hug, but merely rested his hands atop her shoulders. "You look lovely, dear."

Alice couldn't help the light pink which dusted her cheeks, even if her father was obligated to shower his daughter with compliments. "Um, thank you." She said, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Um, father. Are-are they here?"

Andrew's brows furrowed as he looked down over the room. "They should be. Why don't you go down there and find out."

"What? I can't do that."

"Oh come now." He chuckled. "They're your friends, are they not? Go."

As her father pushed her off, Alice took a nervous gulp. Yes, she knew they would be present. All the New Nine and their families were. And just like that, she spotted them. Charles, in a formal suit, talking with both Bernadette and Sandra. Nines, they looked lovely. Both having cleaned up and presenting themselves in much neater fashion than usual. It wasn't long until one of them noticed her staring. Sandra, specifically. 

"Alice," She said, breaking off from the group to pull her in. "We were wondering when you'd be here. You look great, by the way. Oh! Hold on a sec, lemme get you a drink."

Even after she had gone off, Alice still felt the effects of that touch. She looked over to Bernadette and Charles, who were wearing knowing smirks. "What?"

"Nothing." Bernie said. "Just enjoying the evening."

"But you-"

"Back!" Sandra announced, handing Alice her drink.

She looked down into the glass, then back up to Bernie, who just wiggled her eyebrows. Alice mumbled down into her glass. "Shut up."

Sandra looked between the two, looking left out. "Did I miss something?"


	4. What's in a Name

Andrew watched as his daughter walked off to meet with her friends. The girl was so nervous, and he couldn’t help but think about his youth, and of course, a certain couple who happened to be in attendance. He spotted them easily, along with a few others. Now it was time to catch up.

He crossed the ballroom, greeting each guest as a courteous host would, before reaching his destination. “Akko, Diana, everyone.” And all parties turned. Not just Akko and Diana, but Barbara, Hannah, Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, Sucy, Lotte, and Frank, all old faces and old friends all. “What a pleasure it is to see you all again.”

“And how wonderful to see you as well, Andrew.” Diana said, as Akko leaned in close. 

“Indeed.” He said before turning his attention down to the one waiting in the blonde’s embrace. “And have you been taking care of my little girl at school?”

“What, you think I can’t take care of a few kids?” Akko remarked, only to receive silence from every party around. “Okay, I see how it is.” She said, crossing her arms. “You could have said something before I took the job.”

“You know they’re all fooling around, dear.” Diana reassured. 

Andrew chuckled alongside everyone else. “Of course, of course.” And as their laughter subsided, his own curiosity raised itself up. “So then, any of you care to tell me what I missed out on. You seemed to be having a grand time when I saw you earlier.”

“Nothing.” Lotte burst. “Absolutely-”

“Ah, we were just discussing the origin of Sandra’s name.” Frank filled in. “Apparently my wife got the name from a character in that one book series she reads.”

“That Nightfall series?” Andrew questioned. 

“And so what if I got the name from Nightfall.” Lotte defended. “Lots of people name their kids for characters in fiction.”

“And it’s a wonderful name for a wonderful young woman.” Frank added.

“I’m not saying it isn’t.” Hannah commented. “But Nightfall? You could at least try being a little more creative than borrowing someone else’s name.” 

“And yet Diana named her daughter after her mother.” Sucy quipped.

“Actually, that was Akko.” Diana admitted. 

“She’s right.” Akko admitted. “Diana wanted to give her a Japanese name, I thought it would be cute if we named her after Dia’s mother… We compromised and did both. Bernadette Megumi.” 

“You were so mad that she didn’t agree.” Sucy once again cut into the conversation. 

“Hey, I got over it.”

“I wish I had as interesting a tale as you for where we came up with Alice’s name, but I’m afraid the answer merely lies in tradition. It’s plain but carries grace, and thus a good fit for a noblewoman.”

“Tradition…” Hannah muttered into her glass. She sighed. 

Andrew noticed this change in his guest, and the subtle touch the American offered in return. “You have a good boy, Ms. England. Charles, yes?”

“Charlie.” Amanda said.

“He always was Charlie to us, even before.” Hannah began. 

“If it weren’t for our damn families-”

“Amanda.” Hannah snapped before pausing for a moment to think. “You know I believe it was your Bernadette,” She said, gesturing toward Akko and Diana, “Who first called him Charles. You should have seen the look on his face when he came back and told us. I’d never seen him so happy before.”

If Andrew could describe what he was seeing on the faces of those before him, it would be the look of absolute pride. He scanned the ballroom with his eyes, looking for those children who had brought their lights to the ones here today. And finally finding them, he shared the sentiment. He allowed a smile to etch its way across his own face. They were good kids. And with them, the future looked bright.


	5. Parental Displays of Affection

Holidays were such a wonderful break from the routine of school. And currently, Sandra was visiting Cavendish manor with Bernadette. She couldn’t describe how much she loved it, and she was always discovering something new. She just couldn’t understand why her friend didn’t find it so exciting. But she and Bernie weren’t the only ones here from Luna Nova. Making the trip along with them was one of Bernadette’s mothers and their illusions professor, Ms. Cavendish-Kagari, or Professor Kagari to keep things short. But to Sandra, she was always Aunt Akko.

“So, are you girls ready?” Akko burst, flying close to her daughter.

“Ready for what?” Bernadette replied.

“Only the best week of your lives!” 

“Okaasan, please. We’re not even doing anything special this year.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t have a good time though. Besides, you get to spend time with your friend, isn’t that worth something.” She pouted.

Sandra giggled. Yes, it wasn’t anything special, but spending time with her friends _outside_ _of school_ was still a great experience. Such a shame Alice couldn’t come though. Something about being wrapped up in family affairs. Even so, she wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to stay with Bernie for the week. 

“Get ready girls. We’re touching down.”

And so they began their descent down towards the manor. Waiting at the doorway were not only the manor staff, but also Aunt Diana. Beside her, Sandra could hear Bernadette groan as they touched down. Sandra spoke up in concern for her friend. “What’s wrong?”

“You know how my parents are…” Bernie said, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Diana!” Akko yelled, rushing into the open arms of her beloved wife and proceeding to shower the taller woman with kisses. “Gosh. I. Missed. You. So. Much.” She said, sending another kiss after each and every word.

“And I missed you as well.” She said, pulling her wife close.

It was the most adorable thing Sandra had ever seen in her life. They just loved each other so much. So she let out a wistful sigh.

“Gross.” Bernie commented beside her. “Someone please rip out my eyes and save me from this torment. Better yet, take my hearing too so I don’t have to have anything to do with… this.”

“What? Why?” Sandra asked.

“Look at them!” Bernie said, gesturing over to a couple who still had their hands all over each other.

“I am.” Sandra said. “It’s cute. You don’t think that?”

Bernadette stared at her friend, dumbfounded. “You’re joking, right? Do you realize what it’s like to live with that? They’re over each other all the time.”

“Yeah, well your parents don’t get to see each other that often, right? I mean, they travel all the time. I know my parents are super touchy when one of them is away too.”

“And you have no problem seeing your parents that way?” Bernie questioned.

“I think it’s adorable. Just shows how much they love each other.”

Once more, Bernadette was rendered speechless. But instead of coming back with something else to say, she just looked over to her parents. Two women settled in the arms of the one they loved the most. 


	6. Taste of Home

Finally, they were free from the tedium of classes. The weekend had drawn in and they could spend time to themselves. And for now, they had their distractions. 

“I can’t believe you two got packages from your families.” Alice said to her teammates. “What did they even send you anyway?”

“Umeboshi. Yes!” Bernadette exclaimed, immediately opening the jar her grandparents sent her.

“Those gross plum things?” Alice questioned, looking at the letter that came with Bernadette’s package, all written in some form of Japanese script.

“Hey, they’re not gross.” She defended. 

“Don’t those have salt?” Sandra added. “How did they send through the leyline?”

“They weren’t.” Bernie answered.

“They were mailed traditionally?” Alice questioned, trying to wrap her head around all of this information. “I thought everything here was done through magic.”

“Ah, you still have much to learn of our ways, my child.” Bernadette pointed out. 

Alice rolled her eyes and instead focused her attention to Sandra, “Anyway, what did you get?”

“Hm?” The girl responded, finally putting the letter down that she was reading. “Oh, right. I’m sorry.” She giggled. “I got this.” She said, pulling out a hand-knit scarf with the design of a spirit upon its ends. “Apparently the twins made it.”

Alice picked the scarf up to examine it more closely. “This is well-made. They did it by hand, not magic?”

“Oh there was definitely a little magic.” Sandra said. “But they did their best. And that’s what counts, right?”

“Aw.” Bernadette cooed. “That’s so sweet. You’re lucky, you know.”

“For what?”

“To have siblings.” Bernie simply stated. “You know that me and Alice are only children. It must be nice to have Anna and Olly around.”

Sandra looked wistfully down to the paper in her hands. “Yeah. It is. I mean, they can be a pain sometimes, but still, I’m glad to have them.”

“Hey, can I steal one of them for a bit?”

“What? Bernie! No!”

“What? Just a bit? I just wanna know what having a sibling feels like!”

“I told you, no!”

Alice chuckled as the two started chucking pillows across the room at each other. Yes, the prestigious Red Team of Luna Nova.


	7. More than School

Why, why couldn’t she do this? It was a spell everyone else could do, but here she was, failing and failing. Was it really the reason she thought it was? Aunt Akko was apparently a much worse student, but that hardly did anything to lift her mood. She was still a failure.

“Hey, Alice.” Bernadette and Sandra called, finding their teammate alone in the courtyard. 

“Hey, girls…” The brunette greeted, not even bothering to mask her frustrations of the moment.

“Is something wrong?” Sandra asked, stepping toward her friend, who merely rejected the touch. 

Alice put away her wand, turning in shame from her friends. “You wouldn’t understand.”

But Bernadette pulled her right back. And with a cocked eyebrow, she spoke. “Try us.”

“Is it about the test?” Sandra asked.

Alice sighed in defeat. “Yeah. I came out here to practice. I just… I should be doing better than I am. I’ve been studying so hard since I got here, and still...”

“Hey.” Sandra said, “Don’t worry about it. You didn’t grow up in a magic family like we did. We’ve been doing spells like this since we were little.”

“And you know we’re always there if you need help with anything.” Bernadette added.

But those words of encouragement didn’t reach Alice. Something in her snapped at the mention of family. And all her frustrations came pouring forth. “Right, you two grew up in magic families. Clearly you know everything about it.” She spit out. “I mean, it must be easy if children of the Saviors of Magic can do it, right?” Sandra and Bernadette looked uneasily between each other, taken aback by their friend’s words. “You two, even Charlie. With your mothers  _ so  _ accomplished in the world of magic. Must be nice, huh. To have such  _ great _ mothers.”

“Alice.”

“And what has my mother done? Give my father an heir and leave. Clearly not everyone can have such  _ great families _ as yours!”

“ _ Alice.” _

The brunette looked up, only to be met with the concerned gazes of her two friends. She didn’t even realize the dampness of her cheeks until Sandra blotted the tears away for her. “I’m sorry, I…”

“It’s okay.” Came Sandra’s reassuring voice, as she pulled her in for an embrace. She patted Alice’s back while humming a calming tune. She was such a gift on this world.

“So, seems the problem is more than just school.” Bernie commented. But the death glare Alice sent her had the girl quickly reeling back. “I-I mean… the offer still stands though… If you’d like some help with your spellcasting.” She coughed.

For now, she would try to calm down, but perhaps in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this an excuse to not give Alice a mother? at first. But I also got really attached to this idea. Hope you enjoyed your dose of depression.


	8. Professor Kagari-Cavendish

She was restless. Try as she might, she just couldn’t get to sleep. Her mind was going a zillion kilometers per hour and she couldn’t shut it off. Akko turned to her side, laying eyes on that delicate back of her sleeping wife. Those pale locks which cascaded down her porcelain skin, Akko moved closer, to move some stray strands which fell over Diana’s beautiful face. The light contact stirred the woman from her slumber, sending blue eyes fluttering open.

“Akko, Dear.” Diana said, turning to meet her wife face to face. “What are you doing?”

“Just admiring the most beautiful woman in the world.” Akko smiled as she looked into those wonderful crystalline eyes of her beloved.

“Akko…” Diana brushed a hand over her wife’s cheek, sending shivers up Akko’s spine. “What’s wrong?”

Of course Diana would see right through her, Akko thought. Any night where Akko wasn’t sleeping like a rock raised concerns from everyone she’d ever known. And rightfully so. Akko sighed, rolling onto her back so she could stare up at the ceiling. “I’ve been thinking.” 

“About what?”

“About… life.” Akko admitted, still looking at each little detail of the ceiling. “I just… sometimes I miss performing. Getting out there and showing children all over the world how great magic can be.” She sighed. “And then I thought about Chariot. How even after showing us as children how great magic is, she did it again as our professor.”

Diana hummed in thought. Her relationship with their old professor never was the same as Akko’s, and after learning what she did to their magic, she couldn’t say she ever forgave the woman. But there was a certain truth behind Akko’s words, and Diana just started to catch onto their meaning. “Are you saying what I think you are?”

Akko huffed as a smile came to her face, and then she looked back to her wife. “Diana, they said yes. I’m going back to Luna Nova.”

Diana’s eyes widened. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I was still unsure if I wanted to take the position. But with Bernie moving onto her secondary education next year… Well, it’ll give me more time with her. And of all my regrets from performing, not spending enough time at home with our girl was one of them. Now…”

“You’re going to make up for that?”

“I don’t think I can make up for it, but I wanna be there for this next chapter of her life.” Akko admitted. “And that next chapter of so many other kids’ lives. Anyways…”

“I think you’ll be a wonderful teacher, Akko.” Diana said, wrapping an arm around her wife to pull her close.  _ “I’m so proud of you.” _


	9. A Secret Admirer

Onto her next class, Sandra went. Her Piscine language elective with Professor Kagari-Cavendish. Of course, it was too advanced for Alice, and Bernie, well… her parents taught her all sorts of languages growing up, both mundane and magical.  _ She _ certainly didn’t need Piscine Level 1. So Sandra carried on without her teammates. 

As usual, Sandra was one of the first students to arrive in the classroom. Even ahead of the professor. Not that Aunt Akko was ever the most punctual of Luna Nova’s staff. Well, she never missed or cancelled a class at least. And honestly, she was one of the best teachers Sandra ever had. Not just because she was a family friend, but she made learning enjoyable. She made students  _ want _ to learn.

Sandra opened up her class notebook to the most recent page. But before she could consult it, she heard those familiar steps approaching her. She looked up, and standing over her, with a smile on her face and hands behind her back, was her favorite professor. “Oh, Aunt Akko. Um… Is this about the lesson plan, or…”

“Actually.” The woman said, tapping a finger on her chin. “I have a delivery.” She said, producing a small package from behind her back. “They told me not to tell you, but I’m always willing to help when love is on the line.”

Sandra blushed, looking down at the package before her, and then up to the beaming professor. “What…?”

She giggled, sending a little wink before heading down to her lectern. “You kids have fun, now.”

Her face felt like it was on fire. And as she slowly moved her hand over to the package, she could only wonder who would care enough about her to send something like this. It was light in her hands, and the note atop had such neat handwriting, signed off with an A. Cautious fingers moved to unwrap the container and reveal the contents within, and whoever this was knew her so well. Her favorite brand of chocolates. Wow. Okay. She couldn’t stop smiling now. She wished she knew who this A was so she could thank them. But for now, she had to set the chocolates aside, and focus on class. To the best of her abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love dramatic irony


	10. Stamping the Gay Card

Finally, Alice had some free time to herself. No school, no family, finally free. So what was she up to? Well, she was having a nice day out in Blytonbury.The inviting smell of a local bakery pulled her close, and she suddenly found herself staring at a wonderful variety of breads from outside the shop window. So inviting. She could get lost in her own world.

“Hey, Ally!” 

Alice nearly jumped out of her skin. He knew better and still did it anyway. Reluctantly, Alice turned to meet her friend, smiling down at her with that stupidly positive face of his. “Hello, Charlie.”

“Aw, don’t give me that look.” Charlie said, poking at her cheeks. “Miss Grumpy Pants.”

Yeah, Alice couldn’t say she was impressed. What Bernie saw in him was beyond her. “Charlie, what are you doing here?”

“Helping my friend stamp her gay card.” He said, adding finger guns.

Alice was speechless. Gay card? “I’m sorry, what?”

“Well, it’s just I’ve been told, from a certain someone, that  _ another _ certain someone has a  _ pretty _ pathetic wardrobe.”

“Excuse me?” What was he implying? 

And that was when he started leading her away from the bakery. “Listen, Alice. We all know how you roll, it’s not exactly a secret. But you’re missing something important.”

"And that would be…"

"Your flannel, girl!" Charlie explained, practically leaping as he did so. "You can't call yourself an official gay without one."

What? "Are you telling me my clothing defines me?"

"Eh? No, no, no!" He flailed in defence. "I'm, I just… look. I'm just trying to be a friend here." They'd come to a stop outside of a second hand store, and Charlie had already started leading her inside. 

"But don't you have your own flannels?" Alice asked as she was led further and further in to the store.

"Well yeah, but they're mine." Charlie said. "You gotta get your own, girl. I wouldn't have brought you here if I just gave you one. And besides, this way you can choose for yourself."

Okay. Fair point. Alice could hardly deny his words. "I suppose I should thank you then."

"Ah, no need." Charlie said, watching as Alice pulled out a piece and look at it fondly. "Find something you like?"

It was interesting for sure. A plaid patterning between dark green and several browns. But it was nice. "I think so."

Charlie smiled, seeming quite proud of his old friend. "Well don't just look at it. Try it on."

Alright then. Alice slipped her arms through the sleeves and turned toward the mirror. And in that moment, her smile grew. But still unsure, she turned back to her friend. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Charlie gasped. "The real question is what do  _ you _ think?"

Alice looked back towards the mirror. She turned a few different ways, and adjusted the fit ever so slightly, but she had her answer. "I think it looks good."

"Welcome to the club Alice. You just got your official stamp of gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say, this sad little bi didn't get her flannel until recently. My brother hoarded his, which definitely inspired Charlie being like "dude, get your own"


	11. Feelings

Bernie sat alone in the red team room. Deep in thought, she chewed the end of a pen as she mulled over what to transfer to that paper in front of her. She had it! Until a loud rumble from outside the room ruined her train of thought. Great. Well, time to see what it was.

“Bernie, are you in here?” Sandra burst in.

“No, I’m outside.” Bernie rolled her eyes as Sandra came to a stop right behind her. Turning around, she looked up at the red team’s shortest member. “What was all that noise anyway?” She then asked.

“Oh, that?” Sandra turned back. “It was, uh…  _ Totally _ not me tripping over and knocking all of Ainee’s stuff to the ground.” A statement which earned her a judgemental look from the team leader. “Hey, I helped her clean up.  _ Anyway _ , I…”

“Is something up?”

“No, but. I mean.” She then sighed. “You notice how weird Alice has been acting?”

Did she  _ finally _ catch on? Did Sandra finally figure out Alice’s feelings for her? Play it casually. “How so?” 

“I mean, she’s always avoiding me. Did I do something to offend her?”

_ Dammit. _ “What would give you that idea?”

“I dunno. It’s just… She acts different when it’s just the two of us. Her face is always so red, and she can hardly ever speak to  _ me. _ Do you have any idea why?”

Bernadette smacked her own face so hard. She loved her friends. Really, she did. But they were  _ so  _ dense. “Didn’t you get those chocolates a few days ago from a mysterious  _ A _ ?”

“Yeah. Why?”

_ Bloody Beatrix.  _ Hopefully she could get through with this. “Who do you know, whose name starts with A?” Bernie stated. “ _ And _ who knows which chocolates you like and dislike.”

The silence as Sandra thought lasted far, far too long.

“You think it was Alice?”

_ “No,  _ it was the Tooth Fairy.”

“Why didn’t you say anything  _ before _ ?”

“Because it was obvious.” Bernie answered. And hey, it was. To everyone except Sandra, apparently. “Also, I promised Alice I wouldn’t tell you.”

Sandra looked down at the hands she had clasped together in front of her, then opening them and looking at her palms. 

“Are you okay?” Bernie asked, standing in case her friend wanted her to come over.

“Yeah, I’m just… I need some time.”

And so Bernadette watched as her friend left the room. She frowned. That girl was going to find out sooner or later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna ease your worries right now. Everything is going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make a happy writer! 
> 
> Until next time, this is your lovely Squish wishing you a fantastic day! :D


End file.
